


赛车男孩

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Tiny!Lewis, Tiny!Max
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: 日本站的颁奖仪式出了点意外，因为三个人有两个突然变成了小朋友。





	赛车男孩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Racing boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236158) by [bonotje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje). 



> 梗来源： MerlinSpecter的小小车手（Tiny Drivers）。
> 
> 我从 MerlinSpecter的Tiny!Drivers系列获得了灵感，尝试着写了这么一篇文。希望你能喜欢，写这种文真的太有乐趣了：D

 

　　一切是突然之间发生的，上一秒他还在被喷洒香槟，下一秒面前就只剩下了两个小小的幼儿，他们艰难的用小手抓着香槟瓶子，随时可能被它们压在下面。

　　周遭一片混乱，人群发出阵阵惊呼，投来茫然的目光，随后Matt让他抓牢Max，就像他抓着幼儿版的Lewis那样。小男孩正抬起头睁大眼睛望着他，奖杯从他身边滚了出去，因为他小手根本握不住它。他跪下来朝他招招手。Max犹豫了一会儿，然后迅速跑到了他的怀里。

　　他站起身，试图为小男孩遮挡周身闪烁不停的相机。Max把脸埋进他的颈窝，小手捂着耳朵，堵住了人群嘈杂的声音。

　　他们快步离开了现场，躲进了梅赛德斯的休息区，摄影机们跟了一路，直到没法前进为止。当他们最终走进了车手休息室，他总算松了口气，安静的房间提供一个喘息之机，阻挡了门外的喧嚣。他听到一声小小的啜泣，来自于那个依旧把脸埋在自己胸口的小男孩，不由感到一阵焦虑。他从未确切的和Max有过什么交集，但那双惊慌失措的蓝色大眼睛扯动了他的心弦。

 　　“没事了Max，他们走了。”

　　Max缓缓的直起身，从耳朵上挪开了小手，环顾整间屋子。

　　“介不是我的房间。”

　　“我知道，但我们得快速找个藏身之处。Lewis也变小了，就跟你一样。”

　　他抬头看向还被Matt抱着的Lewis小小的身形。男孩正挣扎着想脱离Matt的桎梏，成人版的Lewis夺了冠，亢奋劲儿在这具小小的身躯里分外昭彰。Matt叹了口气，把男孩放了下来，Lewis立刻冲了出去，试图爬上沙发，当Matt帮他站直之后，他立刻在沙发上跳了起来。

　　Max就没这么精力充沛了，他还坐在Valtteri的膝盖上，吮吸着拇指，睁大眼睛四下打量。他屈起膝盖，让小男孩坐在腿上上下颠簸，试图哄他放松下来。他听到了轻轻的咯咯笑，声音含糊不清，因为Max嘴里仍旧含着他的大拇指。

　　随后某个工作人员走进了休息室，看起来有些筋疲力尽，他的手里抓着两部梅赛德斯的F1模型小车车。“给，用来哄他们开心。”他把它们塞进Valtteri的掌心就快步离开了。

　　他低头俯视掌心的玩具，发现Max看到它们之后，眼睛都睁大了，脑内迅速有了主意。

　　“你想和Lewis玩吗，Max？”

　　他还没说完话，男孩就捣蒜一样点着头；他发现Lewis也停下了脚步，不再爬上爬下穿过沙发，在自己设定的赛道上绕圈疯跑。

 　　“要！”他们几乎是异口同声的回答。他把Max搁在地板上，然后把Lewis从沙发上抱了下来，给他们一人发了一辆车车。Max不高兴的皱着眉，Lewis也怒视着自己手心的玩具。

　　 “我想要那辆！”Lewis大声喊道，与此同时Max也嚎着表示Lewis那辆车车更好。他深深的叹了口气，明明是一毛一样的车，他早该料到他们总能发现各中的毛病。他想，至少两人都想要对方那辆车，否则如果他们争的是同一辆的话，一定会以嚎啕大哭收场的。于是Val就拿起两个模型交换了一下，两个男孩终于抬头对他笑了，他们都得到了自己想要的车车。

　　没多久他们就开始了比赛，两个人都趴在地板上，作出赛车发动的声音。“Nyoom **（译者注1）** ，我赢了！”Max尖叫着推着车车超过了Lewis。“不，赢的是我！”

　　他们并没有可以行进的赛道，模型小车车是车库里唯一能当玩具用的东西，但Max和Lewis并不在意，两人完全就是在抓着车车瞎几把开。哄他们开心真是容易，但房间外面就不那么简单了，人们正像没头苍蝇一样到处乱飞，试图搞明白到底发生了什么。

　　这绝对是一种有趣的庆祝前三完赛的方式。男孩们抓着车车在地板上爬起来爬去实在是太可爱了，因此他觉得，比起大量的香槟和无聊的赛后发布会，这不失为一种更好的选择。他又围观两人玩了一会，才抓起手机自己找点乐子。他暂时跳过了F1相关的讯息，绝大部分内容应该都聚焦于领奖台，探讨Max和Lewis到底发生了什么。于是他转而翻完了WhatsApp的留言，看看太太发过来的Fanni的可爱照片。还没来得及回复，门就猛的被人打开了。

 　　“Daniel，Hi。”他缓缓的打招呼，目光盯着另一位红牛车手，对方还保持着大人的模样。

 　　“Hi，该死我尽可能的赶过来了，我是指冲过来了。小不点们大概不会怪我。”他的脸上挂着傻笑，弯下腰，微笑着揉了揉Max的头发，随后又伸向Lewis。男孩飞速的逃离了他的魔爪，护着头发坚定的表示了 _拒绝_ 。Lewis的反应让他和Daniel一同笑了起来，看起来他依旧非常珍视自己的发型。

 　　“看，Dan’l 我赢了Ljewis **（译者注：这不是拼写错误，是小小潘口齿不清）** ，”Max大声炫耀，把小车车举到Daniel面前。Daniel端详着Max掌心的赛车，开玩笑的吸了口气：“可Max，它不是你一直开的那辆！”

　　Max又瞥了一眼掌心的车车，然后耸了耸肩，“这辆更快。”他表情严肃，认真的指出，“而且还没有愚蠢的拧擎闷题。”

　　两个大人又一次发出爆笑，他们根本停不下来，在看到这张小脸挂着这么严肃的表情，说出这些话之后。

　　“好吧你说得对Maxy。”

　　Max继续回去玩他的车车，他高亢的引擎声再次充满了整个房间。Daniel走向沙发，挨着他，把自己扔进沙发垫里。他们又一起看男孩们玩了一阵，观察两人在干嘛确实太好笑了。有趣的是你可以清楚的观察到他们变小之后，到底是哪些部分起了变化。他们依旧争强好胜，赛车车的时候，车身不时会发生碰撞。但还是有一些地方和以往不同了。小Max有时候会表现得犹豫不决，喜欢黏着房间里的大人，想把一切都先弄明白再行动。而随着活力的流失，小Lewis也开始变得安分下来，没精打采的四处推着玩具车车，不过仍旧不肯接受Valtteri的抱抱。

　　又一会儿，一大会儿之后，总之最后他们终于丧失了对车车的兴趣。Max默默的扯着Daniel的裤脚，要求坐到他的大腿上去。直到此刻，他才发现了坐在沙发上的Daniel带过来的布偶。他皱着眉头望向它们，小胳膊双手抱胸。

　　“噢对，我把迷你Max带来了。看看，现在我们有2个迷你Max了。”Daniel轻笑着抓过布偶，开始摆弄它。Max依旧皱着眉头，对于Daniel试图让他参与进来的行为，没有做出任何回应。“噢快来Max，你以前可喜欢它了。”

　　“ _我爱你Daniel，我爱你。_ **（译者注2）** ”他让布偶张嘴说道。但这还是没能让Max皱巴巴的表情舒展开来，小男孩显然不开心，竟然有另一个Max和自己竞争。Daniel叹了口气，把带来的其他玩意儿从包里拽了出来。

　　“好的一面是这件事发生在日本，粉丝们送了超多礼物过来可以给他玩。”他说着举起了一只毛绒狮子。看起来Max感兴趣多了，立刻举起了小胳膊去够它。他把它按在胸口，紧紧的抱着它，就像他紧紧的靠在Daniel的胸口一样。他又把拇指伸进了嘴里，眼皮缓缓的垂了下去，今天的一切终于耗光了他的精力。   

　　Lewis还坐在地板上，但他看到Max在Daniel的腿上睡着了，也慢慢的走向Val，伸出了自己的小胳膊。他轻松的把男孩抱起来搁在了腿上，替他梳理散落在脸上的发丝，男孩终于肯依偎在Valtteri怀里了。没多久，Lewis也进入了梦乡，之前找来的小小毛绒斗牛犬还夹在他的胳膊下面。

　　“疯狂的一天，嗯？”Daniel终于成功把视线从臂弯里的小男孩身上挪开，朝向他轻声细语。

　　“疯狂的一天。”Val表示同意。

 

 

 **译者注1：** 引擎跑得飞快的拟声词，如果你不能理解，请戳开这个视频：<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAUK9hVgmNI>  【要梯子，别喝水】

 **译者注2：** 原话是“ I love you Daniel, I love you。”2018日本站Max拿着粉丝送的布偶在视频直播里表白的大糖，333粉必须知道A.A

 

 

　　【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 翻这篇的时候我全程笑得捶桌。卡呆你也有今天蛤？潘潘的表白你不正面回应，这就是后果O▽O！  
> 以及beta时候才发现太太又双叒叕嘲讽了一波雷诺引擎……太太你快住手！明年我们可是要资瓷雷诺的！  
> 我的lof：500days1word.lofter.com/


End file.
